


Growing Pains

by phenomanon



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Unintentional Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomanon/pseuds/phenomanon
Summary: Sometimes the one who understands us the best is the most unexpected person.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of N/G being unintentional godfathers to Catherine's daughter, Lindsey, so this fic was born lol. (Think I've mentioned this dynamic in my other stories too) Also mentions of Grissom/Sara. Thanks for reading!

“Hey. Something is wrong with Lindsey.”

“Catherine’s kid?”

“Yeah. She won’t come out of the bathroom.”

“Where’s Catherine?”

“In court. She asked if I could watch Lindsey for an hour.”

This was one of the rare times Sara had a completely perplexed look on her face.

“You said you’d watch her. _You_?”

“I didn’t technically tell her yes,” Grissom crinkled his forehead curiously, “I’ve been having different people in the lab keep an eye on her but now she won’t leave the bathroom. No one knows why.”

“Bird won’t squeak?”

“Not a peep.”

Sara stopped filling out her paperwork and examined Grissom’s face carefully. The fear was well hidden but subtly present. She could always tell when he was genuinely concerned.

“All right I’ll go take a look. I don’t think she likes me very much though,” Sara got up from her chair, “Lindsey, I meant. Or Catherine for that matter.”

“Well either you go in or I go in and let’s face it, CSI doesn’t need any more lawsuits right now.”

“Got it.”

Once Sara entered the women’s bathroom, which was empty except for two tiny legs peeking out from under the panel, she locked the door and turned on the faucet. 

“Everything okay in here?”

Silence.

“You know Lindsey if something happened to you, you can tell me. I’m here to help.”

“Leave! Me! Alone!” A shrill scream erupted from the only occupied stall in the bathroom.

Sara knew Lindsey was a tough cookie to crack and hadn’t forgotten about their interview during Eddie’s case. It was probably one of the main reasons she didn’t like Sara very much. That or Catherine.

“Can I do something for you?”

“You can get out and stop bothering me.”

Sara’s upper lip quivered in annoyance. One thing she never thought she’d have to deal with was a teenager’s tantrums. That was something Sara was definitely not equipped or trained for.

“How about I go grab your mom? Would that help?”

“NO!”

Lindsey started screaming again at the top of her lungs, causing Sara to turn on several of the faucets to try and disguise the noise.

“Okay okay I won’t get her. Is there anyone else you’d like to speak with instead?”

“I don’t wanna talk to anyone! Especially not you!”

“Look Lindsey, you’re not leaving me with a lot of options here.”

“...That guy.”

“What guy?”

Sara nearly snapped her neck at Lindsey’s odd choice of words. The last thing she expected to hear coming from a thirteen year old was something about a guy. In a bathroom. She was instantly suspicious.

“...Crazy hair…”

Guy with crazy hair...Surely she didn’t mean…

“You mean Greg? The guy in the lab with the blonde hair? _Greg Sanders_?!”

Lindsey didn’t answer but Sara heard her make a weird noise.

“Wait, you’d rather speak with Greg the funny hair guy? Over me?”

“I don’t wanna talk to anyone! Leave me alone.”

“All right Lindsey, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll get Greg for you but you’re gonna have to leave the bathroom. He’s a boy so he can’t come in here, he’ll get in trouble. At least last time I checked.”

“No! Don’t bring him in here!”

“I won’t. He’ll be waiting outside the door for you. But you gotta promise to go outside. Can you do that for me Lindsey?”

“Don’t. Wanna. Leave.”

Then Lindsey began to cry. Sara was frozen, unsure of what to do, but perceptive enough to understand that this was a cry of frustration not anger. It reminded her of her own childhood, a young Sara curled up in the bathroom crying by herself. Lost. Scared. No one around that understood what she was going through.

Through the introspective instance, Sara unearthed a brilliant idea to level with Lindsey.

“Hey, since you’re a big girl now, how about we strike a compromise?”

“I’m listening.”

Lindsey was undoubtedly the spawn of Catherine. Was she really a little girl or a mob boss? Sara couldn’t tell.

“Just this once since no one else is here, I’ll let Greg inside. You can tell him whatever you need to if you promise to follow him out of the bathroom once you’re done.”

After a few muffled cries, Lindsey made another weak sound.

“Lindsey?”

“Fine. But only Greg. You can’t be in here.”

Even though she knew Lindsey wasn’t fond of her, the comment still tugged at Sara’s heart.

“I promise,” Sara slowly began to turn off all the faucets, “I’m going to unlock the door in ten seconds—I’ll count you down. Then I’ll go get Greg. Afterwards I hope you keep your end of the deal and leave with him. Sound good?”

“...‘Kay.”

Sara nodded to herself as she began counting.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four...three...two...one. Okay Lindsey, I’m unlocking the door now. Greg will be in here shortly. Hang tight for me all right?”

She carefully unlatched the lock and peered outside slowly, grateful no one was standing by the restroom. Sara protectively blocked the door to make sure no one would enter and pulled out her cellphone. After a very awkward conversation with Greg, she saw him uncomfortably walking up to her with raised eyebrows.

“So this isn’t a joke. Thought for sure you were pullin’ my leg Sara. Or tryin’ to flirt with me.”

“Oh it’s very real. And flirt? In your dreams, Greg.”

Greg’s smile turned upside down.

“What’s wrong with her? And why me?”

“If I knew that Greg, would I be out here pandering to you?”

“Ouch. At least now I can cross this off my bucket list, being inside the women’s bathroom.”

“Cool it, sparky. Listen, if you pull anything—”

“Whoa whoa whoa. What kinda person do you think I am Sara Sidle? Do you not trust me?”

“I do, I’m just saying.”

He smirked as he pushed passed her playfully, adding, “Looks like you’ll be a great mother after all.”

The comment earned Greg right of passage so he tactfully made his way inside.

“Uh...hey Lindsey. It’s Greg, the uh, crazy hair guy. Are you okay?”

The restroom was silent except for stifled sobs, and Lindsey had now pulled up her legs so no one could see them dangling from underneath the door.

“Is it really you?”

“Yep. I’d show you but that might be weird.”

Weak laughter.

“Yeah.”

An idea abruptly popped into his head. Greg took the employee badge off his lab coat and slid it across the floor like he was in a bad movie.

“See? It’s me, Greg Sanders.”

Two little hands appeared underneath the stall as they scooped up his badge haphazardly.

“Okay I believe you. I...something is happening to me...”

“Could you be more specific Lindsey? Are you hurt?”

“Maybe, I don’t know.”

Suddenly Greg’s chest began to tighten, air restricting itself from his nasal passages. Paternal worry seeped deeply into his chest cavity; something felt terribly wrong.

“Where are you hurt, can you tell me? Should I get a doctor?”

“NO!”

“Okay okay no doc. Want some ice cream?”

“What?”

“Sorry, you’re twelve not six. Uh...er…”

“Something’s happening to me and I don’t know what to do. It’s never happened before.”

“Oh. _Oh_.”

Greg finally understood the coded language and began to break out in a cold sweat. He definitely wasn’t trained to handle this—as a lab technician or a man.

“I’m scared, Greg.” She began to bawl again.

“Nothing to be scared about, Lindz. It’s uh, natural. Part of evolution. I mean...everyone goes through it. Well boys and girls go through it differently but...ya know. Not that there’s _only_ boys and girls—er I mean gender is really a spectrum, but that’s a whole different conversation…”

“Huh?”

“...I’m rambling. Umm I don’t think I’m the right person to tell you about the birds and the bees. I should really go get your mom. Catherine would definitely know what to do.”

“I don’t want my mom’s help! I don’t want her to know.”

“She’s gonna find out sooner or later, but I guess I know what you mean. Still, I’m not sure how to explain this to you so would you mind if I brought another person in here?”

“WHAT?!”

“With your permission, I’d like to call a lifeline. You know, like that show. Super boring hair guy, Nick Stokes. He’s the tall muscley dude with the funny accent. Yew knowww la-eek thee-usss.”

Greg was relieved to hear giggling coming from the booth. 

“Yeah I remember. He’s okay.”

“All right, would it be cool if I called him on my cell real quick? He has a million sisters so he’d know what to do in this situation.”

“He has a million sisters?”

“Not literally, but close. Like five.”

“And we can trust him?”

“Most definitely. If you can trust me, you can trust him. Which by the way, thanks for trusting me Lindsey, that was very brave of you. I know you probably see me in the lab and think who’s that cool guy? I wanna be like him.”

Somehow, Greg always knew what to say. Even if he was often looked to as the most green novice in the lab.

“No I was thinking because you have crazy hair that you’d be the nicest to talk to.”

“You’d make a great CSI one day. Anyways I’m gonna dial him and see what we should do. Gimme one sec.”

Greg whipped out his cellphone and stressfully thought about what he’d tell Nick. He wondered if Nick would believe him or even come to help. But it was about a child, Catherine’s child, so there was no way he’d allow Lindsey to remain sad and scared.

“Hey it’s me. So um, we need you in the women’s bathroom, stat. The one near Grissom’s office. Well because...there’s a secret mission I need your help with. Yes seriously. Catherine’s daughter is currently—going through some changes and she needs your sisterly advice. No, the other thing. Uhuh that. Yeah I’m sure. Because you have a bunch of sisters. What? She asked for me. I don’t know. Okay see ya soon peanut. I know you hate it, that’s why I said it. All right, bye.”

He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Lindsey.

“How you doin’ in there Lindz?”

“Better.”

“Really? Because of me?”

She was silent.

“Maybe.”

Greg felt really prideful in that moment, as if this was his own kid. He’d never tell anyone, but he pretended for a second that this was his and Nick’s daughter and they were figuring out growing pains together. Breaking him from that lovely thought was a knocking at the door.

“Lindsey? Greg? Y’all okay in there?”

“We’re fine. Right Lindsey?” 

She didn’t respond but Greg could hear her moving her head, which sounded like nodding.

“Greg?”

“Yeah Nick, one sec. Lindsey, would it be okay if I let him inside? He can also stand outside the door if you’re more comfortable with that.”

“No, let him in.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Don’t call me ma’am.”

“Okay...princess?”

“Stop it, I’m not a kid!”

“Sorry. Okay I’m unlocking the door for Nick now.”

Once Nick was inside, he exchanged dramatic looks with Greg before setting down a bunch of items on the floating shelf above the sinks. There was a first aid kit, a box of feminine products, a heating pad, a water bottle, a bag of chips, a few pill bottles, and Nick’s navy hoodie.

“Over prepare much?”

Nick shot Greg a look.

“Hey Lindsey, it’s Nick. I don’t know if you remember me but—”

Lindsey started gigging.

“He really does sound like that, Greg.”

Greg had to stifle his own laughter as Nick stared at him in confusion.

“He really does, dun he? I like it though.”

“Very funny. Anyways Lindsey, are you hurt?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well do you need anything right now? Water? Some chips? Bandages?”

“No.”

“Does your tummy hurt?”

“A lil.”

“Okay. I think you’re just going through what all my sisters and your own mama went through. It’s perfectly normal but it can be a bit scary when you don’t understand what it is.”

“...What do you mean?”

“Just means you’re growin’ up. Don’t you wanna be a grown up like your mom one day?”

“No!!!”

Greg shook his head and waved his hands in Nick’s face.

“What Nick means is, pretty soon you’ll be allowed to watch preteen shows, eat preteen food, and...do whatever preteens do. And one day you’ll get to go to high school and drive a car. Doesn’t that sound like fun? Driving your mom crazy * _and_ * driving a car?”

Nick shook his own head disapprovingly at Greg as if to tell him he was grounded. The blonde just smirked and stole a quick kiss from his lover.

“My mom says she doesn’t ever want me to drive. But I’m gonna drive so my grandma doesn’t have to pick me up every day.”

“See? There’s some perks to growing up.”

“Will I get to go on dates too? Like you and Nick?”

Both men stood completely still; the color draining from their faces in an instant. 

“...One day Lindsey. But not now, you’re still too young for that.” Nick said sternly.

“Okay dad.” Greg quipped, rolling his eyes and getting nudged playfully by Nick. “Remember Lindsey, I’m the fun dad and Nick’s the boring dad that’ll make you brush your teeth and eat all your veggies.”

“Ewww!”

“Hey Lindsey, I brought my hoodie in here with me. Do you wanna wear it out so people can’t see you? It’s nice and comfy, my favorite. You can keep it if you want.”

“You’ll be like a celebrity hiding from the paparazzi. Isn’t that cool? Also I’ve been asking Nick to give me that hoodie for a while now. He wouldn’t though. I’d take it if I were you.”

She began to giggle again, getting an elated sigh of relief from the two befuddled men in the bathroom.

“So there’s just one more thing you probably need to learn about but unfortunately me or Greg can’t teach you. But I can send Sara in here to help you out for now until your mom is done with court.”

“What is it?”

“It’s kinda a secret...between girls. Boys aren’t supposed to know because we drool and girls rule. Sort of an unwritten law of the land so to speak,” Greg joked, getting a very proud look of acceptance from Nick, “Look I know Sara can be kinda... _Sara_ , but trust me she’s a good person and she cares about you Lindsey. She’d love to help you and make sure you’re alright. Will you let her know what’s going on with you?”

“Fine.”

“Great. Nick brought a bunch of stuff in here because he’s extra but you’re welcome to use all of it if you need it. Sara will know what to do. And if you could keep that stuff about me and Nick to yourself, we’d really appreciate it. We’ll never speak a word of this to anyone either, our lips are sealed. Scout’s honor.”

Though Lindsey couldn’t see through the stall, Greg still stuck up his fingers to illustrate his point. Nick smirked.

“Don’t worry I’m not gonna snitch.”

Nick and Greg both laughed wholeheartedly, understanding that this was truly Catherine’s child.

“My hoodie will be right here, neatly folded for you. Or do you want to wear it now?”

“I’ll wear it after Sara comes in and talks to me.”

“Atta girl. Me and Greg are gonna leave now but let us know if you need anything else. Thanks for letting us help you Lindsey. It’ll be okay.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my—” Greg stopped his singsong rhyme once he saw Nick’s sour expression. “Nevermind. Okay, Sanders and Stokes out.”

Greg grabbed Nick’s shoulders and turned to leave when they both heard a soft “thanks” coming from the stall.

“You’re welcome.” They both replied, quietly opening the door and signaling for Sara to tag team herself back into the ring.

When they were both safely outside, Nick gave Greg the most sincerest look of appreciation Greg had ever seen.

“What?”

“Proud of you, what you did in there. You’re gonna make a great dad.”

Greg’s face nearly ripped in half from the huge smile that was plastered across his face.

“You mean * _we_ * are gonna make great dads.”

When no one was looking, Nick gave Greg’s rear end a tender squeeze, sending tingles and sparks up the lab tech’s spine. He looked back with hearts in his eyes, getting an “Oh brother” from Nick.

“Well that’s enough excitement for one day. I’m gonna get back to writing my reports, will you let me know if Lindsey is okay? I’ll be waiting by the phone. I mean, not literally but...I just wanna make sure she’s all right.”

“Oh you big softie. You’re not foolin’ anyone.” 

“Shut it. I’m leaving.”

“Hey Nick?”

Nick turned around one last time to see Greg mouth the words “I love you” and he fondly returned the gesture back to Greg.


End file.
